


Run With You

by sunshinecloud



Series: Wanna One Date Filming (23/07/2017) [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BFFs, Cute, Filming, Fluff, I just love them, Idols, M/M, Ongniel, Runing, dasi run run run, i just cant they're go on date!, ongniel is soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: It's a couple filming. Daniel and Seongwoo keep running here and there.





	Run With You

They keep running. The filming crews can't help it but to also run with them to film them.

Daniel and Seongwoo is currently doing a couple filming. There's a red ribbon tied around their wrist. 

It's like a handcuff. Cuffing them together.

Seongwoo take the mineral water from the staff as they already stop running and having a break. He drink it and then passing the bottle to Daniel.

"They are complaining," Seongwoo said.

"Complaining what?" Daniel asked after swallowing the water he just drink.

"Because we're keep running like this," Seongwoo said.

"Aye. If we just let them to take our pictures, it will be not a real surprise then," Daniel said.

"You're right," Seongwoo said.

After a few minutes, they resumed their filming. And as always, as Daniel saw some people that might be their fans, he will run.

Seongwoo just follows Daniel as he's cuffed with Daniel. And the filming crews also need to run to film them.

As the filming ended, they are thanking the filming crews.

"You've suffered a lot," Daniel said with a wide smile across his face. Hiding his tired face after tons of running for today's filming.

"Okay. You guys can untie the ribbon.

Seongwoo look at Daniel. Daniel is giving him a meaningful glance.

Seongwoo tried to figure out what the meaning behind that glance. Then, he get it. What Daniel trying to say.

Seongwoo just nods. Daniel smiles.

Seongwoo look at Daniel's hand. He's doing a countdown with his fingers. 

"Run!" 

Seongwoo and Daniel just run from that place. The crews are screaming out their name and calling out their manager.

Seongwoo and Daniel just runs. Daniel once said that he want to run away from their manager after done with some schedules.

That's why Seongwoo understand what Daniel is trying to do. And he just follow him.

After sure that they are already quite far from the others, both of them stop running. Seongwoo and Daniel panting. They're both trying to catch back their breath.

"Wow. That's fun," Daniel said with his still not stable breath.

Seongwoo just smiles. He didn't know that running like this is also fun for Daniel. 

"We should wait for our manager and look at his face before we run away," Daniel said.

"How come this is fun. This is so tiring," Seongwoo said.

"Because there's you," Daniel said. Seongwoo look at Daniel. He didn't really get it this time. What's Daniel trying to say.

"What are you talking about?" Seongwoo asked.

"Because there's you. Here. With me," Daniel said. "That's the fun part,"

"Ah," Seongwoo giggles. He didn't expect that.

"I'm glad that I know you. And I'm glad that you're willing to run with me," Daniel said.

"You know. Actually I regret that I know you now," Seongwoo said.

Daniel's face expression become dull. 

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I wish I could know you earlier than now. I wish that I know you from we're still very young," Seongwoo said. "Because, I'm happy being with you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you saw the spoilers? They are going on 'foot massage' date! OngNiel keep on rising


End file.
